hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bullet
Lyrics Charlie Scene and Danny: My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone Charlie Scene: gone too far, yeah, I'm gone again It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of gin I'm twenty stories up, yeah, up at the top I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off Asphalt, to me, has never looked so soft I bet my mama found my letter, now she's calling the cops I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent 'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife But tonight, I've made sure that I sharpened it twice I never bought a suit before in my life But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Charlie Scene and Danny: My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone Johnny 3 Tears: We hit the sky, there goes the light No more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream When you can't dream, well, what's life mean? We feel a little pity, but don't empathize The old are getting older, watch a young man die A mother and a son and someone you know Smile at each other and realize you don't You don't know what happened to that kid you raised What happened to the father who swore he'd stay I didn't know 'cause you didn't say Now Mama feels guilt, yeah, Mama feels pain When you were young and never thought you'd die Found that you could, but were too scared to try You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly Charlie Scene: So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Charlie Scene and Danny: My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone Petra Christensen: I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky Like a bird so high, oh, I might just try I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky Like a bird so high, oh, I might just try Oh, I might just, try Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - background vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals ;Guest vocals *Petra Christensen - vocals Trivia *Before the confirmation of Petra Christensen (Griffin Boice's daughter) being the child vocalist at the end of the song, rumors spread that it was actually Ava Reagan (Johnny 3 Tears's daughter) applying the vocals. *The official clean version of the song censors the word "bullet" from the chorus. **The words "slit" and "pills" are also censored during the chorus. *If the Charlie Scene's vocals are removed through editing tools during the chorus, Danny can be heard applying backup vocals. **This can also be heard during the bridge. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears